lim_sung_jinfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Information
Lim Sung Jin (Hangul: 임성진 Lim Sung Jin ) is a first-year student from Hanyoung High School. He is the regular setter of the Dankook Middle School' Volleyball Club. He is the captain of Hanyoung High School's volleyball team and is widely regarded as the ace spiker. Appearance Sungjin's height and impressively sharp glare are said to be his most prominent physical characteristics. Many others find him attractive — to the point where several girls follow him around just to talk to him. Sungjin frequently smiles and grins (although his friend notes that these expressions are rarely genuine). His hair is black and cropped short, with a fringe that hangs just above his black eyes. He tends to make victory signs or large waving gestures, which are often accompanied by broad smiles. Sungjin has a fairly decent height for a volleyball player, standing just over six feet. Personality Sungjin is an excellent, well-rounded player and is extremely serious about volleyball. He's known to have a "disgusting personality" amongst both opponents and his own teammates because of his smug attitude. Sungjin also frequently makes cheerful remarks, but follows them up with serious or intimidating afterthoughts. Despite his flirtatious and blase exterior, Sungjin is extremely intelligent and cunning, to the point of his own teammates stating they wouldn't want to be friends with him because he figures out everyone's weakness (Sungjin indignantly responds by asking why he would do that to his own teammates). He works extremely hard; this is evident by his vigorous practices. He has even injured himself by overworking in training before. His own teammates have pointed out his rigorous schedule. In addition, Sungjin spends time watching past games of his rivals, observing their movements ahead of time and strategizing how to defeat them. Despite that, he still takes time off on Sundays for resting. His intelligence and game sense are also unparalleled, as shown when he points out his opponents' weaknesses in a short period of time. Statistics He is most feared for his powerful and accurate jump serve, which he has honed and perfected from a young age. He can maintain a calm and cool composure during any match, no matter how tense it is. Despite not being considered a "genius", Sungjin is a stunning player and one of the best all-around players in the prefecture. Sungjin's talent lies in his natural athletic ability, his skill to make full use of his teammates, finding weaknesses in the opposing teams, sharp aims and powerful serves. This, however, is not without years of dedication and practices, which is why his previous girlfriend dumped him. Trivia *In his free time, he is work at family restaurant named Mugyodong Bugeokukjib. *His favorite food is milk bread. *He had a girlfriend who broke up with him because he was too obsessed with volleyball. *His star sign is Taurus. *Sungjin has a low tolerance for alcohol, as shown when he got drunk after accidentally drinking one glass of what he thought was "water." *Sungjin loves cats. He isn't hiding just one either, he has too much love to share for just one cat.